Vuelve
by HermionePotter90
Summary: Cinco años y aun no tenía el valor de decirseo, de decirle la verdad pero una carta consiguió que cambiase de idea que volviese y me enfrentase a ese sentimiento... L SongFiC HHr


**Aclaración: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, y nos les uso con animo de lucro ni nada parecido.**

**Más aclaraciones (xD) : Las letras en negrita significan que es parte de la canción, aunque este en los dialogos. La canción es Vuelve de El Canto del Loco.**

**

* * *

**

Vuelve

Después de cinco años, solo podía resignarme, solo podía seguir guardándolo dentro de mi, seguir la rutina. Aún no lo consigo entender, tuve todo el valor del mundo y algo más para enfrentarme al mago tenebroso mas perverso de todos los tiempos, si tuve tanto valor para derrotar a Voldemort que aún no me lo explico. Debió de morir junto a el, debió de salir volando…realmente no se que pasó con el pero solo cuando me decidí a decirle toda la verdad, a decirle que la amaba, no pude solo el ver como otro la besaba me hizo retroceder, no solo eso me quede sin nada, nada que me retuviese más a ese lugar ¿Para qué me iba a quedar? Si ya no estaba ella y no podía ser capaz de mirar a Ron a los ojos, después de todo gracias a el todo se vino abajo, gracias a su beso, decidí que lo mejor era partir a Canadá y acabar allí mis estudios para ser auror y ahora tras tanto tiempo recibo una lechuza…una lechuza suya…no puede ser no se que fue lo que cambió al leer esa carta, no se que pasó en mi interior pero solo con leerla una vez todo el valor volvió a mi. He decidido que lo mejor es volver…ser valiente…por algo fui Gryffindor ¿no? A si que aquí estoy preparándome para aparecerme en la madriguera como había explicado en mi carta. Llegó el momento el reloj marcaba las 9.00pm, cerré lo ojos i me concentre a los pocos segundos ya estaba allí, parado en medio de un montón de gente, todos se acercaron a abrazarme y preguntarme menos ella… ¿Para qué me manda una lechuza y no es capaz ni de mirarme? Tras varias horas de fiesta…que a mi me parecieron días, esque no podía, no podía evitar dejar de mirarla pero tenia la extraña sensación de que a ella la pasaba lo mismo, no era intuición ni nada de eso solo era que cada vez que me giraba sentía su penetrante mirada clavada en mi… De nuevo reuní todo mi valor ¿de verdad era tan difícil? Me acerque a ella.

-¿Podemos salir a hablar?

-Claro

Ella siempre igual, siempre con esa perfecta sonrisa y esos ojos color ámbar tan impresionantes. Llegamos al jardín y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos.

-¿De que querías hablar?

-De algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo guardando…algo que no puede esperar…necesito decírtelo…llevo más de cinco años reuniendo el valor necesario…

-¿El qué?

-Déjale Hermione…deja a Ron…vuelve, vuelve conmigo deja que todo vuelva a ser como antes que todo sea perfecto de nuevo…

-Pero... ¿por que ahora? ¿Por que me haces esto? … además de que solo estuvimos juntos… una semana… ¡menos! Luego derrotaste a Voldemort y te fuiste ¡Te fuiste a Canadá! Sin decir ni un misero adiós… solo necesitabas decir una palabra Harry solo una…

Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos surcando sus perfectas mejillas cual agua de mar… ¿Por que era tan difícil? ¿Por qué me costaba tanto decirlo? ¿Por qué el verla así me quitaba todo el valor reunido? Solo tenia que decirle algo tan simple…solo eso, solo la verdad solo lo que tanto pensaba…solo decirle **te quiero tener y mirar esa carita y disfrutar de tu sonrisa como ayer**…

-¿Crees que no lo intente? ¿Dónde crees que fui nada más derrotar a Voldemort? ¡Te fui a buscar! Pero cuando estaba solo a dos pasos de ti apareció Ron, vi como te besaba y como tu le correspondías ¡Lo vi! Entonces no pude…simplemente no pude…retrocedí todo lo andado escribí al nota y me fui… me fui para olvidarte pero no puedo… ¡te necesito!

**Y volver a ver que eres tú la princesita  
que esperaba y que ahora ya la puedo ver.**

-¡Harry! No me digas eso por favor…simplemente no lo hagas…no puedo fallar así a Ron…no después de todo lo que me a apoyado…

-¿Le amas?

-No…pero…

-Por favor no me hagas esto… ¿No lo ves? ¿No ves **que me muero por tu vida cuando veo esos ojitos**? ¿No te das cuenta de **que me quedo sin sonrisa cuando doblas esa esquina**? Esque simplemente es eso, **porque no me queda nada cuando te vas a tu casa**… ¡**Vuelve**!

**Vuelve, porque ya te has ido estoy vacío.  
Vuelve, ese no es tu sitio, ven conmigo.  
Tienes el poder de hacer conmigo lo que quieras.**

-Pero…solo…no puedo…si…yo te quie…pero esque…no hagas esto…no… ¡No lo se! ¡No se lo que debo hacer, lo que esta bien o lo que esta mal!

-¡Pero yo lo quiero saber! ¡Saber lo que te dice el corazón!

-No puedo decírtelo…no te puedo hacer esto…no puedo dejar que mi corazón me guíe…

-¡Yo solo **quiero saber si te mueres por mi vida y sientes esa cosa extraña tú también, y quiero volver a sentirte siempre cerca, que me mires y morirnos de placer**!

**Que me muero por tu vida cuando veo esos ojitos,  
que me quedo sin sonrisa cuando doblas esa esquina.  
Porque no me queda nada cuando te vas a tu casa.**

-De verdad que me encantaría retroceder en el tiempo…me encantaría apartarme cuando Ron se me acerco…pero no lo hice a propósito, la euforia de que hubieras vencido…estaba con los ojos cerrados pensé que eras tu…pero te fuiste y el fue mi único apoyo…de verdad que me encantaría poder estar juntos…todo como antes todo perfecto…

-Solo dímelo…solo dime que me amas…solo di eso y vuelve, volvamos…seamos felices de una vez por todas.

**Vuelve.  
Vuelve, porque ya te has ido estoy vacío.  
Vuelve, ese no es tu sitio, ven conmigo.  
Tienes el poder de hacer conmigo lo que quieras.**

Se acerco a mi lentamente…nos miramos a los ojos…ya sabía lo que iba a pasar solo con mirarla pude leer sus pensamientos, ahora creo que todo este discurso no hubiese sido necesario, solo tendríamos que habernos mirado, también creo que si hubiera esperado a oír una explicación me habría ahorrado cinco años de sufrimiento, cinco años con el corazón roto. Me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, no podía ser, casi había olvidado como era sentir el contacto con su piel, coloque mis manos en su cintura y la acerque a mi…solo quería sentirla, solo quería tenerla conmigo solo existíamos ella y yo. Colocó sus manos en mi cuello, ya solo estábamos a unos pocos centímetros, casi podía notar sus labios juntándose con los míos, cuando la oí…

-¡Te amo!

Solo con ese susurro mi corazón volvió a latir, solo con oír eso el valor volvió a mi, me acerque a ella i justo antes de besarla…se lo tenía que decir aunque ella ya lo sabía.

-Te amo más que a nada…

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no nos queríamos echar a atrás. Nos besamos por fin tras cinco años volví a sentirme vivo, volví a sentirme feliz. Ya todo era como antes, todo era perfecto.

**Ahora eres la jefa y antes lo era yo.**

**Ahora eres la jefa y antes lo era yo.**

**¡FIN!**

**Dige que iba a hacer un Songfic y aqui esta, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews en "Una amistad algo confusa" espero que este, que es mi primer soNgFiC os guste, dejarme reviews que no cuesta! =)**


End file.
